Stuck at World Academy
by DarkAngelMitsunai
Summary: Hana or Aaron as she is currently known has gotten me into the World Academy.What kind of "World Academy" is it?Are we really ready for this?I'm sure we'll find out soon enough.I don't own Hetalia or "Monster".  DISCONTINUED


**CHAPTER 1**

"Doitsu!"

I was so busy watching GerIta doujinshi I didn't notice the _chink_ as the front door was unlocked,and familiar footsteps resounding off the stairs.I did notice the door swinging open as I whirled around,smiling sheepishly as my friend,Hana,stared at me.

I closed my laptop as I asked suspiciously,"Why are you here Hana?"

"I got us into the best school in England!Alexa can't come until spring, sadly."I stared at her in such shock I could barely get my next words out.

"How did you even do that? Surely my parents said no."

"Don't worry. I got us into it months ago! Your parents said yes already. They must have forgotten."She said it with such a devilish grin,I took a while for me to register that she was actually telling the truth.

"How come you never told me?"Her embarrassed blush told me that she'd .

"I forgot about it till today. Well, we're leaving tomorrow!"I glared at her,but I knew it had no effect.

"What did you say? I have something to do tomorrow and you just dump this on me! What am I supposed to do now?"

"Well, what's better? England or whatever you're doing tomorrow?"I frowned._Well,we could go _another_ day..._

"I guess England. Okay, I'm going."_Why do i feel so guilty?Its not the end of the he..._

I let out a sigh and forced myself to stop thinking about 's now not-so-devilish smile warmed me right no..she just had to ruin the moment with her...happy dance.I groaned loud enough for her to slow down her happy dance until she came to a stop.

"This is why you're more childish than me! I can't believe you're older than me." She giggled and gave me another one of her death hugs._HANA!I CAN'T BREATHE!_Luckily,that was when she let go.

"Anna, I have a plan that you need to know. I am going to dress up as a guy. My name is Aaron Clarkson and I'm going to cut my hair."I almost screamed at her,but decided to save it for later._Nah!_

"Hana, how could you do that to your hair? You have been letting it grow long since you were 13!"_After 2 years you don't just up and cut off your hair!Right?A person that's a whole year older than me should know that!_

"I know, but this is more 't worry. It's only hair. It'll grow back! Besides,I already told the principal and he said okay!"

"Fine, but when are you going to cut it?"I asked,a tinge nervous.

"I scheduled it at 3:00. Why are you asking?"

"Well,it's 2:55 right now."I darted a quick look at the clock before dashing through my door,as she yelled,

"Don't forget all the stuff you need!"I heard her footsteps pounding down the stairs,the front door open,bang shut,and silence overtaking the small house.

_Guess its time to get to work!But first..._

I walked over to my laptop,and sat down in my twirly chair(its so special!).

About 10 min. later,i glanced at the clock;it read 3:11.I still had about 40 min. til' Hana got back._I can't __wait to take the picture!C'mon Anna,get back to the packing song!No,not the packing song...I got it! _I sang a song I knew well,and I LOVED!

"The secret side of me, I never let you see

I keep it caged but I can't control it

So stay away from me, the beast is ugly

I feel the rage and I just can't hold it!"

I went on _youtube_ and looked up the song _Monster-Skillet _( .com/watch?v=kop2kCB7ffU&feature=fvst). I danced as I listened and sang along.

"It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls

It comes awake and I can't control it

Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head

Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key

I keep it caged but I can't control it

'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down

Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp

There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart

No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream

Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I've gotta lose control, he something radical

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster!"

I still wasn't done packing when the song was over,so I listened to a few I was done I checked the stuff in my suitcase:several shirts,5 pairs of jeans,5 more pairs of capris,my favorite jacket,underwear,socks,and a few of my favorite accessories.I was finally ready to -that-I-don't-know-the-name-of,here I come!

The Next Day

_I wonder what its gonna be like?oh,i almost forgot!_ I got my red and black laptop bag and stuffed in my laptop,assorted manga,my favorite movie ever,Avatar(the blue people!),and my mother's silver necklace.

_Goodbye room!_I gave a final nod before closing the door and marching down the stairs.I hopped into 's car and buckled up."Hello!Thanks for driving me to the acadamy ,Mr.C!"

"No problem!Are you nervous?Hana could barely speak straight!"I thought about his question before answering,"I guess so...I'm not really sure.I'm curious as to what the school may look like,but I also don't look forward to piles of homework."

Hana chose that moment to come threw in her bag,and bounced talked animatedly about anime and stuff,when I had this nagging feeling to ask Hana something.

I looked at her seriously and said,"Hana,tell me one thing."

"What is it?"

I sighed heavily."Hana,are you scared?Your smiles have been looking kind of you okay?Please tell me the truth."

"I'm a _bit_ don't know what the school will be like,and if we might be many classes are there?Are the teachers mean?"

Hana was being very fidgety and I was getting suspicious."Hana...are you keeping something from me?"When she didn't answer I decided press further."Whats the name of the school?"

She took a while to think, and I was about to ask again when she answered.

"The World Academy. I knew I should have told you, but I didn't want you to back out..."

The whole time she was talking, I sat unmoving, my eyes wide. She didn't seem to notice. Most probably because she was staring down at her hands, still continuing to rub them nervously. I finally thought of something to say.

"You mean that...you seriously got us into that school? How? Why didn't you tell me this! I'm so psyched! Oh great... now I have to wait for how many hours knowing we're going to that school!"

"Okay, let me think... Yes, I did get us into this school.I can't tell you how. I already told you why I couldn't tell you. I'm glad you're psyched. Are you going to die?"

"How'd you remember that?And no, I'm not going to die but I will come very close to it."

"Now that I think about it, I have no idea how I remembered that."

"What, no comment on how I'm _dying_!"

"Yaayyyyy! You're dying!"

"You know who else is going to be dying?" I say. This is what I live for!

"No, who?"

"You!" I feel better now...

We both start laughing our heads off, even though we don't know what we're laughing about. Then she takes a pillow, sits it on my lap, and lays down. Then she proceeds by removing the pillow and laying on my shoulder, without any pillow. She continues pestering me by saying, "Ciel...Sebastian... Black Butler!..."

_Okaaayyy...who says Black Butler in their sleep? I don't. Right? Who's with me! _I even raise my arm forgetting I'm the only one in my head, and slowly put it back down. I also slowly fall asleep.

"Wake up, kiddos!" Why does Mr.C have such loud voice? And who still says "kiddo"?

When we looked up we saw a gigantic school, with a beautiful view.

"Wooooaaaaahhhhhhh..." We breathed in unison. _Its a good thing we have scholarships! _ We continued to stare for a while before we broke our gaze to look at the shining pond, that looked a little big to put in front of a school. _Oh well, maybe we'll go fishing!_

It seemed a solid 10 minutes that we stared at the lake as Mr.C drove along the curvy road to the we finally reached the front (we had stopped staring, but are eyes must have been like saucers!), there were only about five cars in the smallish parking lot. Somebody labeled "Helen" walked out of the front doors.

"Hello, transfer students. Please follow me to the dorms." She turned around and started to walk through a hallway that appeared to go straight through the school. We emerged into a what seemed to be the size of a small apartment complex.

"WOW! You guys have everything!Are those apple trees?" I had more questions to ask but Helen interrupted before I could. "We have a small orchard with all kinds of fruit, and also vegetables and potatoes. Do you consider potatoes vegetables? I don't. Please tell me your last names."

Hana just stood there speechless (because of the school), which was starting to scare me._Is she dead? _I poked her hard enough to wake her from her stupor.

"Ow...That hurt you know."

"OMG! The almighty Aaron admits pain! Are you sure you're alright?" I taunted.

"If I live through my shock, I'm so gonna kill you!"

"Excuse me?" Helen asked.

"Oh! Right...Clarkson," I pointed at Hana, "and Delaney." I said as I pointed at myself.

"Here we are! Aaron Clarkson and Annastasia Delaney, you are roommates at Building B, Apartment 294! I hope you enjoy your living space for this year! Good day!"

She walked back to the school and disappeared behind the thick glass doors (which just happens to be one-side glass...).

"Well...I guess this is where I say goodbye.I'm gonna miss you gu-I mean,girls so much!"

Hana and I both ran up to him and said our goodbyes. "Dad, I'm gonna miss you so much!I'm gonna try to call every day!"

"Thank you Mr.C! Tell my dad he should be expecting a call! "I frowned,because I remembered I didn't have a mom to call. _And dad is always working..._ and Hana were both staring at me as I must have spaced out. I tried to take the frown off my face, but failed several times. Hana was the first to figure out why I was frowning.

"Anna, its okay. Let's go find our dormroom!"

Mr.C was still trying to figure it out when he said his last goodbye and followed the direction of the clerk lady. We turned and walked toward the apartment building took 2 flights up, turned right,and _viola! _There's our room!

"Our room looks awesome! And my side looks exactly like I wanted it too! Does yours?"

"It's like a dream come true! Is this Heaven?"

"No," I answered, "but I can help you get there if you like!"

She frowned, but then gave way to (again) laughing her head off. There was a knock on the door, and I walked over to open it. "Mr.C! And...?"

"I think you girls forgot to get your chap over here offered to help me! His name is Lukas Bondevik."

Hana was staring wide eyed at Lukas though since he wasn't looking at her, he didn't seem to notice.

Lukas finally turned toward her and they had a stare off for a little while.I think Hana and I both noticed at the same time that Lukas looked a lot like Norway from was disturbing how their eyes were bulging out as they stared and I had to look away.

_Might as well look at what she brought..._ I unzipped her suitcase and rifled through the seemed that Hana was watching me while still staring at Lukas,but when I turned all the way toward them it looked as if the contest had ended._Like,no way in hell would Hana give up that easily.I'll be seeing some eye bulging yet! _

That had to be my saddest thought all it wasn't even sad!

_Okay!A hockey stick_,_a sketchbook,pens and pencils,a digital camera...doujinshi!Woahh...I'm finally rubbing off on her!_

I gave her a suprised glance,then went back to searching through her stuff,but not before I saw them go back to their staring competition._Stuff_,_stuff,and more stuff!Whats with all this stuff?I haven't seen a single shirt!_

And so ends our first day at the _Hetalia World Academy,_as we soon would figure out.


End file.
